


If I stay

by AleHoku



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adaptation, Dram, If I stay, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:17:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleHoku/pseuds/AleHoku
Summary: En ocasiones la vida cambia de un segundo a otro. Eso es lo que pensó Stiles viendo como sus dos hijos ahora están postrados en cama y Derek se rompe lentamente y el no puede hacer nada, ahora solo es una sombra en aquellos pasillos blancos.#inspirado del la pelicula "If I Stay"





	1. Prologo

El sonido del despertador resonaba con fuerza mientras Stiles se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada quejándose entre dientes. Derek se levantó de mala gana y alargo el brazo para acallar aquel diabólico aparato.

─Arriba─ dijo Derek empujando al humano de la cama, este término en el suelo con todo y sabanas. ─Stiles─ el castaño se abrazaba a ellas, parecía un burrito.

─Cinco minutos más─ dijo este entre balbuceos, el moreno no pudo evitar reír por aquella imagen y de un jalón le quito las sabanas dejando a su compañero con cara de pocos amigos en el suelo y tiritando del frio. Le ayudo a levantarse pero el castaño solo se volvió a sentar en la cama sobándose la cara y quitándose la saliva de la boca ─Eres demasiado brusco.

Una estruendosa carcajada se escuchó desde baño, Derek entro a darse una ducha ─ ¡No seas un mal ejemplo!─ grito el hombre.

Stiles se estiró y camino con algo de pereza saliendo de la habitación, recorrió el pasillo hasta una puerta a unos cuantos pasos de la suya, al abrirla se encontró con una joven de cabello castaño y largo de piel pálida y ojos verdes con una cámara en las manos; tenía 19 años, estaba prácticamente pegada a su ventana y tomo una foto justo cuando Stiles entraba.

El castaño cayó al suelo debido al fuerte flash de la cámara, ella empezó a reír y se acercó ─Lo siento papá─ golpeo con su dedo índice la frente de Stiles que parecía enojado pero dejo pasar aquello en cuanto la chica le saco la lengua.

─¿Cuánto llevas despiertas?─ pregunto mirando el reloj y lo ordenado del cuarto, había una gran cantidad de fotos pegadas en las paredes con notas y algunos listones azules colgados sobre los marcos de retrataros que podrían no ser más que el césped enfocado o incluso solo la mano pequeña de un bebe sujetando un juguete. El resto del cuarto estaba ordenado, en una esquina había toda clase de cámaras y una laptop abierta con una página con un cartel en rojo que decía "10th Concurso de Fotografía de Beacon Hills".

Ella pensó su pregunta realmente estaba despierta mucho antes de que sonara el despertador alrededor de las cinco de la mañana pero solo para tomar una foto decente de su papá.

La chica se levantó y reviso la foto tomada mientras se acercaba a su cómoda, Stiles entro con cuidado de no pisar la ropa de la chica ─ ¿Vas a entrar de vuelta?─ preguntó refiriéndose al anuncio de su ordenador.

Ella asintió varias veces ─Ya me inscribí y tengo dos semanas para entregar la foto.

Stiles se sorprendió, estaba leyendo las bases del concurso ─ Keila ¿El concurso no tenía dos meses de haber empezado?─ Ella solo rió y salió corriendo de la habitación con una toalla, no necesitaba ser un lobo para saber que la chica estaba nerviosa y al igual que él solía ser muy indecisa en algunas cosas así que dejó todo para último momento.  
Salió de la habitación con el cesto de la ropa sucia bajo los brazos, una esfera naranja escapó de aquel lugar junto con él; era un pequeño hámster, salió rodando escaleras abajo.

─ ¡Papá Tonto se cayó!─ una voz masculina le hablo desde el primer piso.

─Sí ya vi─ entró a la siguiente habitación, en esta tenían una litera y una batería pequeña en medio, junto a esta un palo de lacrosse; además de que estaba tapizada de todo tipo de posters de películas ─ ¡Alexander! ─ Unos pasos se escucharon subir las escaleras y por el marco de la puerta entró un joven de alrededor de 16 o 17 años de cabello negro y ojos verdes o tal vez grises y piel pálida, llevaba en los brazos la esfera con el hámster.

En un principio parecía feliz pero cuando vio la expresión dura de Stiles bajo la cabeza avergonzado aunque en verdad no sabía la razón de esa cara sabía que le increpaba algo, Derek pasó detrás de él, llevaba puesto el uniforme de la comisaría ─ ¿Qué pasa? ─ pregunto Derek mirando al chico y a su compañero con la canasta de ropa sucia llena ─ ¿Qué hiciste?

El niño se alarmó y apartó de un salto; y como si fuera una defensa puso al animal frente de él ─No lo sé, yo no hice nada lo juro.  
─ ¿Y esto? ─ Stiles levantó un par de papeles, eran citatorios.

─No es mi culpa─ se defendió ante Derek mientras Stiles leía lo que decía aquellos; al parecer había causado conmoción encendiendo la alarma de incendio y golpear a uno de sus compañeros de lacrosse, el apelaba que no había sido su culpa que lo inculparon pero no negó haber golpeado al chico que era un malnacido según su palabras.

Derek apartó la mirada y siguió su camino cuando tanto Alexander como Stiles empezaron a discutir entre ellos, aquello duraría una hora si no prestaban atención al reloj.  
Pero antes de irse tomó la cesta de ropa d Alex y bajó las escaleras, de camino a la cocina lo dejo en el cuarto de lavado que se encontraba en el sótano. Sirvió un poco de café en dos tazas y empezó a preparar el desayuno, podía escuchar la discusión de esos dos que iba haciéndose más calmada, mientras la chica salía del baño canturreando algo.  
Cuando Stiles bajo hecho una furia solo se sentó y bebió de su café quemándose en el proceso, Derek se acercó y le beso la frente mientras este gruñía entre dientes ─Tus hijos son insufribles.

─También son tuyos, así que lo sacaron de ti─ dijo Derek sirviéndole el desayuno que constaba de huevos, salchichas y tostadas, Stiles le agradeció empezando a desayunar, Keila no tardó en bajar con la cámara colgándole del cuello, llevaba puesto unos viejos jeans azules, una camiseta de Batman pegada al cuerpo que mostraba su figura.  
Alex fue el último en bajar vestía igual que la chica pero con la diferencia de que su camiseta de Robin, ambos se lanzaron miradas cómplices y siguieron comiendo junto con Stiles y Derek.

Que a diferencia de hace unos minutos los cuatro hablaban con calma sin molestar al otro como si la discusión de hace unos minutos jamás hubiese sucedido.  
─ ¿Puedo salir este fin de semana con Jeremy?─ preguntó Alex de pronto llamando la atención de Stiles que levantó la ceja en señal de cuestionamiento ─Sólo queremos ir al lago este fin de semana─ dijo apresurado el menor tomando un poco de jugo.

─No lo sé, esos citatorios no me gustan, no dejarte ir me parece un buen castigo─ propuso el castaño animado.

Alex tomó aire ─Por favor, prometo no volver a portarme mal─ dijo suplicando casi en un grito, Keila soltó un puchero en apoyo de su hermano pero sabía que aquello no era del todo cierto.

─Derek ayúdame por favor─ Stiles podía lidiar con uno de sus hijos pero con los dos juntos le era imposible hacer algo, el moreno volteo a otro lado alejándose de la situación, Stiles abrió la boca "Serás maldito lobo gruñón" pensó.

Después de muchas súplicas Stiles aceptó que fuera, Alex sabía que no necesitaba la aprobación de Derek, era su hijo consentido no se negaría y con tan solo preguntar una vez esté acepto.

Eran alrededor de las 10 de la mañana cuando salieron de casa, Stiles subió a su auto junto con los niños mientras Derek iba por su lado en el auto patrulla de la comisaría; claro se despidió primero de Stiles con un beso sobre los labios.

Alexander arrojó su mochila y se dejó caer en los asientos de atrás utilizándola como almohada, la chica se molestó ya quería hacer lo mismo pero se conformó con ir de copiloto cambiando las canciones, Stiles aún estaba algo adormilado cuando salieron pero arranco el auto ─Bien, ¿recuerdan lo que tienen que hacer?─ pregunto el castaño.

La chica revisaba su teléfono mientras ponía una canción ─Sentarnos en la sala de espera, poner ojitos de cachorrito triste cómo tío Scott.  
─Y pedir perdón al ingrato de mi compañero y sus padres.

Stiles asintió, el día había amanecido algo nublado por lo cual la lluvia empezó a golpear el parabrisas mostrándole un poco pero decidió no prestar mucho la atención y seguir con el camino, Alex iba hablando con Keila sobre sus exámenes y esta le respondía un asentimiento o un aja mientras miraba su teléfono, Stiles intervino varias veces para comentar algo.

─Por cierto, lo del lago─ comentó Keila volteando a ver al chico al asiento trasero, este la miró con atención y antes de que pudiese hacer algo vio el brillo malicioso de sus ojos "No" ─ ¿Piensan hacerlo?

Stiles se ahogó con su propia saliva y Alex solo empezó a gritarle que no se metiera en su vida y que dijera tonterías que él era un muy joven para esas cosas, ella le respondía que porque pensaba que se refería a eso entre risas. ─Eres de lo peor ─ dijo Alex empujando el asiento de esta, ella solo reía. Stiles prefirió no meterse y sacar de su ente la imagen de su hijo teniendo sexo.

─ ¡Cuidado!─ aquel grito alertó a Stiles, justo delante un enorme camión camino había dado un giro extraño, Stiles intentó maniobrar.

Era tarde.

Un fuerte sonido le aturdió y todo se puso blanco por unos segundos.


	2. Capítulo 1

Stiles se levantó algo aturdido a su alrededor había varios autos patrulla y dos ambulancias ─ ¿Qué? ─ el humano camino al lado de la carretera, escuchaba a los oficiales hablar sobre el accidente pero apenas entendía una palabra. De un golpe regreso a la realidad los sonidos le aturdían, reviso sus manos.

 

Se acercó a uno de los oficiales _"Parrish"_ pudo notar al hombre que hablaba por teléfono. ─ ¡Parrish! ─ antes de darse cuenta ya había atravesado al hombre ─ ¿Eh?─ Cayó al suelo de rodillas.

 

─Lydia─ Stiles pudo escuchar gritos del otro lado del teléfono no era la pelirroja, era su hija que gritaba que su madre había soltado un grito hacía apenas unos minutos que había roto las ventanas “¡¿Cómo es posible que no lo escucharan?!” también pudo notar que su voz estaba desmoronándose. ─Cariño, yo…

 

El oficial no sabía que decir no podía evitar aquel instinto de protección hacia la chica del otro lado de la línea que en aquellos momentos se encontraba arrodillada llorando contra la bocina del teléfono.

 

Stiles salió corriendo mirando a ambos lados de la carretera; buscaba su auto, logro verlo justo a unos cuantos metros de la carretera, pero solo estaban los oficiales revisando la escena. ─Dios mío, ¿dónde están mis hijos? 

 

─No tenemos tiempo está perdiendo mucha sangre─ decía un paramédico, el equipo médico paso a su lado con una camilla, el humano no dudo en seguirlo. Sus piernas flaquearon ahí se encontraba él, con heridas grabes siendo transportado hasta la ambulancia, paso sus manos por su cabello varias veces _“No puede estar pasando esto”_ se decía una y otra vez. ─ ¡Deprisa!─ grito el paramédico cuando subió a la ambulancia, Stiles aún se preguntaba por sus hijos pro no sabía qué pasaría si se alejaba demasiado de su cuerpo y subió antes de que cerraran las puertas.

 

Una vez dentro no se atrevía  a ver como detenían la sangre, miraba por las pequeñas ventanas, se mordió el labio no podía llorar, algo que se lo impedía y por dentro suplicaba que aquello solo fuera un extraño sueño.

 

Derek conducía a toda velocidad al hospital, no paso ni una hora de que se había separado y ya estaba perdiendo su familia, siempre temió aquello desde el incendio con que devora la vida de su familia.

 

Temía que por alguna razón por azares del destino se encontrara en la misma situación; Stiles y él ya habían pasado por demasiados percances, un maldito accidente automovilístico no mataría al castaño o a sus hijos, lo sabía pero en Beacon Hills lo imposible siempre es imposible.

 

Llego detrás de las ambulancias, Melissa lo detuvo en la entrada del hospital, el padre de Stiles ya estaba ahí junto con Peter que le ayudaron a la mujer a retener al lobo de Derek que quería saltar  en busca de su familia ─Calma Derek─ John lo ayudo a sentarse y a calmarse, sus manos temblaban y sus dientes castañeaban de furias pero no fue hasta que olio el desconsuelo del hombre que se tranquilizó un poco.

 

─Lo siento tanto se suponía que yo debía protegerlos─ Derek se escondió entre sus brazos, intentaba ahogar cualquier intento de llanto. Peter palmo varias veces la espalda del moreno.

 

La última ambulancia llego, Derek y John se levantaron de golpe mientras los paramédicos aparecían por las puertas llevando la camilla donde descansaba Stiles con una respiración leve y latidos apenas perceptibles para el oído del lobo. Intentaron seguirla peor os médicos se los impidieron llevarían al castaño a operación para detener las hemorragias internas del humano.

 

Derek gruño por lo bajo, Scott fue quien atendió a Stiles; estaba destrozado al tener que ver a su amigo en aquella situación pero no lo dejaría morir.

 

─ ¡Scott!─ Stiles intento seguir a su amigo pero se detuvo no quería dejar solo a Derek y a su padre. Se acercó a su padre que apenas contenía las lágrimas ─Tranquilo papá, aquí estoy yo estoy bien. Voy a estar bien─ le decía entre gimoteos ─Papá.

 

─ ¡Joder!─ Derek no podía soportar estar en aquel lugar mucho tiempo así que salió seguido de Peter que intentaba calmarlo.

 

Stiles no se atrevió a salir del hospital y solo veía como el más grande los Hale apoyaba a Derek que no podía contener el llanto y gritaba en el estacionamientos mientras Peter lo consolaba ─Derek.

 

 

Después de unas horas, Stiles estaba a un lado de su padre recargado en su hombro esperando noticias, la sala de espera ya no estaba vacía, Lydia y Allison llegaron unos minutos después; abrazo a John y también su hija. La pelirroja no sabía que decir o hacer solo tomo la mano del hombre mientras esperaban noticias. Allison quiso ir a buscar a sus amigos pero al igual que Stiles estaban en quirófano.

 

Liam, Jackson y Isaac se presentaron minutos después sentían la tensión en el aire e intentaban animar al padre de Stiles que de cierta forma se relajó con todos a su alrededor.

 

Allison caminaba de un lado a otro, si esta fuera otra situación comprendería que la regañarían por poner nerviosos a los demás, pero ahora mismo todos estaban angustiados y no podían evitar sacar uno que otro tic por ello. Suspiro con fuerza sentía ganas de gritar; podía sentir la muerte rodearla, pedía que no fuera la de ninguno de los que ahora se encontraban en urgencias , quería pensar que era alguien más en aquel hospital, solo ver a su madre que era la más tranquila de todos seguía aferrada  la mano del abuelo de Alex.

 

─ ¿Cómo se conserva tan tranquila?─ se preguntó Allison, aparto la mirada de su madre unos segundos a su lado vio a Stiles ─ ¡Stiles!─ se levantó de golpe llamando la atención de los demás.

 

─ ¿Qué ocurre niña?─ pregunto Jackson pero esta negó con la cabeza, no percibía si lo que vio fue real o solo una ilusión causada por las fuertes emociones que tenía.

 

─Nada, solo. No importa─ La chica se alejó.

 

Stiles  había estado intentando hablar con Lydia pro esta no le escuchaba y no entendía el porqué, ella era una Banshee debía escucharle si era una persona en como como había pasado con Peter y Meredic. Y cuando la joven lo noto no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado y seguirla, se detuvo en un pasillo frente a un máquina expendedora.

 

Allison lucia nerviosa y realmente lo único que hizo fue recargarse en esta y dejarse deslizar hasta el suelo ─Keila, Alex─ la chica se aferró a su falda ─Por favor no me hagan predecir su muerte, se los suplico.

 

Stiles se quedó viendo a la chica que al igual que Lydia era fuerte y se aferraba con fuerza a un ideal de no ser la predicadora de la muerte de sus amigos; casi hermanos, el chico se acercó y le acaricio el cabello.

 

Ella sintió una leve brisa ─eh? ¿Stiles? ─ levanto la mirada, pero no había nada, intento sentir algo más que muerte pero no, solo la nada ─ ¿Estás aquí?

 

Stiles intento llamarle pero no importaba que tan fuerte gritara, la chica nunca lo escucharía ─Maldición─ dejo escapar un leve susurro.

 

“ _Maldición”─_ ¡Stiles!─ la chica se levantó de golpe ─ ¿Estás aquí? ¿En verdad estas aquí?

 

El castaño no comprendió lo que había pasado pero volvió a susurras; _“Sí, aquí estoy”_ la chica salto de felicidad ─ ¡Están Alex y Keila contigo cierto!─ _“No”_ Allison presiono su manos contra su estómago ─ ¿Dónde están?

 

_“No lo sé, tampoco sé que está pasando aquí o por qué Lydia no me escucho como tú”_

 

La voz de Stiles era débil y apenas alcanzaba a escucharla, así que le pidió que guardara aquellas fuerzas para más tarde, debían decirle a su madre y a los demás tal vez encontrarían una forma de ayudarle, tal vez todo aquello era culpa de alguna magia extraña. La chica no hablaba con Stiles mientras exponía aquellos puntos lo hacía para sí misma.

 

─Mamá─ Allison regreso un poco más entusiasmada pero se detuvo Jeremy estaba ahí, junto con Kira y Steve los cuales no podían creer lo que se les contaba, Jeremy estaba enloquecido y quería tirarse encima de Melissa por la noticia. Lydia aparto a Allison de la escena.

 

─ ¿Qué  pasa cariño?─ el delicado tacto de Lydia hacia su hija fue lo único que necesito la chica para recuperar las fuerzas y le comunico la pequeña conversación que habían tenido con Stiles, el castaño susurraba para estas pero Lydia no percibía su voz como lo hacía con las demás almas en pena. ─No lo escucho.

 

─ ¿Por qué?─ Allison se desesperó y señalo hacia un costado de la chica; Stiles e coloco en aquel lugar, ─Él esta hi, mama por favor, mamá él está ahí.

 

Lydia abrazo con fuerza a Allison la cual suplicaba que todo terminara que sus amigos y Stiles estuvieran bien.

 

 

Toda la manada se había terminado de reunir en la sala de espera Derek estaba junto a John; aunque ninguno de los hablaba, estaban juntos de cierta forma compartiendo su dolor.

 

Melissa y Scott se acercaron, la manada empezó a preguntar sobre los chicos y Stiles Scott los calmo y pido que no gritaran ─Aun viven pero…─ Scott quería contar las condiciones en las que se encontraban sus betas pero se le hacía imposible siquiera hablar; eso no le había pasado nunca desde que empezó a laborar en el hospital.

 

Su madre continúo por el ─Keila y Alex fueron los más afectados en este accidente. Keila sufrió daños en los nervios debido al fuerte impacto que se dio al salir dispara del auto; hay una gran probabilidad de que el tratamiento que se le está dando no funcione y muera.

 

La manada detuvo su respirar por unos segundos Allison se pegó al cuerpo de Parrish temblando. Derek se acercó un poco pero Lydia lo detuvo y negó con la cabeza; ella también había sentido aquello que su hija pero sabía que no era de ninguno de los tres pero aun así la angustia invadía a la banshee y al lobo.

 

─ ¿Alex y Stiles?

 

Scott carraspeo ─ Hemos tenido que inducir a coma a Alex.

 

─ ¿Hiciste qué? ─ Jeremy gruño ante Scott pero este hizo relucir sus ojos rojos haciendo que el adolecente retrocediera.

 

─Scott explícate ─el tono de Derek no era agresivo pero si severo quería saber lo que había pasado con su hijo, según le explico Scott las lesiones en su cabeza causaron laceraciones; las cuales son desgarre de los lóbulos o vasos sanguíneos frontales y temporales del cerebro, la inducción en coma era pera disminuir sus funciones y pueda tener una recuperación; incluso la aceleración de curación de hombre lobo será un problema. ─ ¿Lo que dices es que Alex?

 

─No estamos seguro pero tenemos esperanza de que mejore en unos días─ dijo Scott calmando un poco al lobo inquieto de su hijo.

 

John se levantó de su lugar ─ ¿Y Stiles?─ Melissa sonrió con tristeza, el corazón de Derek se detuvo unos segundos antes de que su alfa volviera a tomar la palabra.

 

Aunque Scott intentaba sonar animado realmente era una mescla de desdicha y falsa esperanza ─Sus heridas son graves no de la misma magnitud que los niños. Sufrió una perforación en el pulmón, detuvimos la sangre y está estable pero aun esta en observación.

 

El castaño no se había movido de su lugar al lado de Derek, intentaba tomar de la muñeca al lobo pero sus dedos solo pasaban atravesó de su piel, quería abrazar a su padre y pedirle que no perdiera el ánimo que ellos estarían bien. Allison quiso decirles sobre que había escuchado a Stiles pero Lydia le pidió que se mantuviera el secreto por ahora, las cosas estaban turbias y aquello empeoraría todo.

 

El paso para la manada fue bloqueado casi por completo pues debido a la condición de los pacientes solo los familiares directos podían pasar; solo Derek y John.

 

─ ¿Por qué no puedo pasar? ─ exigía saber Jeremy ─ ¡Alex es mi ancla yo debo estar con él!─ su actitud era agresiva y la recepcionista estaba a punto de llamar a seguridad cuando Scott la detuvo, llevando a su hijo lejos de la manada y lo civiles. Jeremy se removió entre los brazos de su padre y le ordenaba que lo soltara.

 

Cuando salieron Scott lanzo a Jeremy al suelo con fuerza, el lobo intento atacarlo pero al ver los ojos rojos de su padre se detuvo encajando las garras en sus rodillas ─ ¡No me pueden hacer esto! ¡Alex! ¡Es mi Alex!

 

─Eso ya lo sé─ dijo Scott con una voz gentil, se inclinó al lado de su hijo, ─Lo sé─ escucho como su hijo gruñía en lo bajo pero no eran gruñidos de ira eran de melancolía y dolor.


	3. Capítulo 2

_─Hey Derek─ Stiles abrazaba por el cuello al lobo, mientras este trataba de respirar; se desangraba, el humano y el lobo se encontraban en lo que había sido  nemeton, aquella bruja había estado siguiendo al castaño por el bosque. **“¿Por qué la herida no se cura?”** se preguntaba el chico tratando de parar la sangre mientras su ropa se llenaba de sangre ─Venga lobito ─ decía el chico en su oreja ─venga, tú puedes curarte─ Derek miraba a los ojos a Stiles y sonreía, aquello hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. ─Derek… ─ pego su nariz al del hombre lobo ─No te mueras._

 

─Derek─ El nombrado abrió los ojos, sostenía la mano de Stiles; el cual estaba conectado a un respirador, aun no despertaba. Ya habían pasado un par de días y ninguno de sus hijos o su esposo despertaba.

 

 

Él y John eran los únicos que tenían permitido verlos al igual que a los mayores; pero ellos solo en un horario estricto, tanto Jeremy como Allison solo estaban en los pasillos esperando noticias y ni siquiera les permitían acercarse a las habitaciones; aunque esto lo hacían a escondidas, Steve apenas sí quería pisar el hospital así que se la pasaba en el estacionamiento en el auto esperando a su padre o a Jeremy.

 

─Derek, ¿me escuchas?─ El moreno volteo a ver a Lydia que sostenía un ramo de flores, el lobo no escucho realmente a la pelirroja y volvió su mirada al castaño ─En serio, das miedo─ el lobo apenas había pegado ojo durante las noches, por ello lucia cansado y fastidiado, solo le contesto con un bufido.

 

La mujer acomodo las flores en la mesita de noche aun lado de la ventana, ─ ¿Sientes algo? ─ pregunto, pero la chica se sentó en una silla a su lado y negó con la cabeza.

 

─No, nada─ Lydia se sentía igual que el lobo, ella y el castaño se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos desde que se conocieron, incluso en algún momento pudo haber sentido algo por él pero ahora solo era una fuerte amistad. ─Sé que mejorara.

 

Stiles miraba la escena desde una de las esquinas del cuarto, estaba ahí desde que lo bajaron a piso, quería ayudar a Derek que ha estado todos los días a su lado esperando a que despertara, incluso había momentos en las que no soportaba verlo y pedía a gritos que se fuera.

 

─ ¡Lydia!─ grito al oído de la chica pero esta no reaccionaba ─ ¡Por favor!─; intento salir de la habitación en varias ocasiones pero no le era posible incluso intento traspasar esta pero solo se golpeaba contra la madera. ─Ok cálmate Stiles, solo tienes que relajarte─ se quedó parado junto a la cama mirándose ─ ¡Reacciona estúpido cuerpo!

 

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, el padre de Stiles entraba con dos cafés; uno para el lobo y otro para él, junto con Parrish que saludo de beso a Lydia, Derek debía volver al trabajo pero el lobo no quería ir, hasta que John prometió quedarse y avisarle de cualquier noticia.

 

─Adiós Derek─ dijo Stiles viendo como el hombre se iba junto con Lydia y el otro oficial, su padre lo miro unos segundos antes de sentarse. ─Papá.

 

Se sentó a su lado mirando como el mayor tenía la cabeza abajo; parecía suplicar, el hombre intentaba mostrarse fuerte pero por el temblor de sus manos sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo con ello; Stiles ya lo había visto cuando su madre murió.

 

 

 

_─Papá, ¿mamá va a estar bien? ─ El sheriff sostenía la mano del pequeño en el pasillo del hospital, su madre había estado en cama por casi una semana, los doctores no pudieron hacer nada por ella, Stiles miraba a su padre ser fuerte y pidiéndole que recordara a su madre por todo lo bueno que les dio, aunque en ese momento el niño no comprendía lo que significaba se lo prometió._

_Y lo cumplió, solo hablaba de su madre antes de que cayera enferma, antes de que los delirios le hicieran temer de Stiles hasta el punto de señalarlo como un asesino._

 

 

 

─No te preocupes papá, todo va a estar bien─ dijo tomando del hombro a su padre, aunque sabía que este no sentía nada, le daba un poco de alivio que si se concentraba lo suficiente era capaz de sujetar las cosas o sentir  a los demás. John se removió un poco sintiendo algo de frio.

 

Pasaron un par de minutos, Melissa entraba a revisar como estaba el chico de vez en cuando o para contarle al padre de Stiles el cómo estaban los niños.

 

Ese era tema que no quería tocar Stiles, ellos tampoco habían despertado y Alex no mejoraba. _“¿Cómo era posible eso? Son lobos”_ escucho a Jeremy una vez gritándole a Scott, Stiles quería salir de la habitación solo para verlos, quería verlos. _“Tal vez ellos estén en las mismas condiciones que yo”_

 

─ALEX NO ESTÁ MUERTO─ John y Melissa salieron de la habitación al escuchar el grito de Jeremy, Stiles no pensó en lo que hacía y salió detrás de ellos mientras la puerta aun estaba abierta.

 

Ha unos cuantos pasillos un grupo de personas rodeaban a Jeremy y Allison mientras discutían, un viento frio paso atravesando a Stiles aquello no le agradaba.

 

─No he dicho eso─ decía la chica aferrándose a su falda,  manifestaba enojo en sus ojos pero se notaba que guardaba sus palabras. ─Se  que estas dolido, pero no puedes echarme la culpa de lo que pasa.

 

─Es tu culpa, tu culpa─ repetía el joven una y otra vez ─ Lo dijiste, tú lo dijiste pero no hiciste nada maldita sea.

 

Allison apretaba la mandíbula; quería estallar en llanto pero no permitiría que Jeremy tuviese aquel poder sobre ella, cuando Melissa y John se acercaron las enfermeras y pacientes que miraban se alejaron, el hombre mayor se llevó al joven lobo que; aunque no se opuso, no quería alejarse mucho del pasillo, así que Melissa tuvo que encaminar a Allison ─Vamos por algo de comer cariño─ dijo Melissa a la chica.

 

Stiles se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de Alex; Keila estaba una planta arriba, Jeremy no quería hablar con John así que solo estaba sentado al lado de la puerta aferrándose a sus rodillas.

 

─Hijo.

 

─No me llame hijo─ decía el muchacho, aunque su tono era amargo realmente no quería portarse mal con el hombre, sintió como este se sentó junto a él ─Lo siento, yo solo…

 

─No quieres verlas aquí─ asintió y miro al pasillo

 

─Allison es una Banshee y tiene algo de perro del infierno, esa combinación es aterradora ─ decía el chico mirando sus manos, volteaba en ocasiones al corredor pensando que la chica apareciera de nuevo para reclamarle; había sido un estúpido al gritarle, era verdad, pero el miedo le podía más. John lo comprendía, en algún momento cuando Lydia gritaba pedía que la muerte augurada no fuera de Stiles o de alguno dela manda.

 

─Lo que dijiste ¿Qué no hizo Allison? ─ pregunto sacando de sus pensamientos un momento al lobo.

 

Jeremy se enderezo en su lugar y recargo la cabeza en la pared mirando las luces del techo ─Hace unos días, pensábamos que ir al lago sería divertido pero Allison dijo que no era buena ida.

 

─ ¿Por qué?

 

─Porque se sentía extraña, al principio pensamos que debíamos decirles pero después de un tiempo aquélla sensación desapareció y Allison no le dio más importancia─ dejo salir un suspiro ─ Si les hubiésemos dicho─ golpeo con fuerza el muro casi cuarteándolo.

 

Stiles miraba la puerta mientras escuchaba la conversación, no podía culparles a ellos, jamás lo haría pero ¿por qué Allison sintió algo y Lydia no?; si algo pasaba con la manada ella debió ser la primera en sentirlo pero ahora la pelirroja parecía una persona normal al lado de su hija que era la única que lo podía ver o hablar.

─Señor Stilinski─ Jeremy se levantó ─Puedo ver un par de minutos a Alex.

Ya se lo habían dicho, incluso lo habían sacado dos veces de la habitación, pero él seguiría insistiendo aun si el hombre le decía que no, iría con Melissa y le suplicaría de rodillas si fuera necesario.  ─ Solo cinco minutos.

 

 

En la habitación solo estaba Alex postrado en una cama con varios monitores que parpadeaban señales de su cuerpo así como sondas conectadas a sus brazos, alguien ya había entrado y dejado un ramo de flores; Lydia, todo era apacible en aquel lugar, Jeremy corrió a la cama de Alex y se aferró a su mano. ─ ¡Alex, Alex!─ trataba de gritar pero sabía que no serviría solo lo escucharían en el pasillo, John se quedó fuera para darle privacidad a los lobos, Stiles no se contuvo y entro.

─Alex─ el castaño se acercó a la cama y acaricio el cabello del chico ─Mi pequeño Alex.

─Lo siento Alex─ Stiles miro al joven alfa que estaba arrodillado junto al lecho besando la mano de Alex y mirándolo con tal cariño que dolía ─De cierta forma siento que todo esto es mi culpa ─ decía entre dientes. ─Estoy aquí, por favor despierta.

 

 

_─Derek por favor no te mueras─ Stiles quería hacer algo, quería gritar pero eso no ayudaría solo lo empeoraría sabía que solo quedaba esperar, pero si la espera seguía alargándose el lobo no sobreviviría._

 

_Derek parpadeo un par de veces para enfocar su mirada en el humano ─Stiles, tienes que irte─ decía aferrándose a su brazo ─Ella ya viene._

 

_Un escalofrío atravesó su espalda, no sabía que le causaba aquello al castaño; si la bruja o dejar morir  a Derek, ─No─ se aferró a un as al cuerpo del gran lobo, que empezó a toser sangre negra ─ ¡Derek! ¿Qué qué...?_

 

_─Acónito, aquello con lo que me apuñalo  tenía acónito─ dijo ─No me queda tiempo Stiles, por favor solo vete._

 

_─ ¿Por qué me pides eso? Es la segunda vez que me pides dejarte moribundo ante el enemigo.─ aquel recuerdo en el desierto de México le pesaba, no volvería a ceder ante las súplicas del lobo. ─No te voy a dejar, no ahora. No otra vez._

 

_─Stiles─ la voz del lobo era débil._

 

_Un siseo les alarmó, apareció una mujer vieja y harapienta, mientras detrás de ella una mujer con medio cuerpo de serpientes y la cabellera hecha de las mismas salía de entre_ _los arbustos, Stiles bajo la mirada y cubrió los ojos de Derek, el lobo intento levantarse pero el humano lo obligaba a quedarse en su lugar; debido a lo débil del hombre lobo aquello era fácil._

 

_Esa vieja mujer había estado acometiendo la ciudad durante casi un mes, haciendo que la gente muriese de peste y entre otros mares irreconocibles, había prometido eliminar a los protectores de Beacon Hills empezando por los más débiles y aquellos eran los pocos humanos que había en la manada._

 

_Intentó_ _emboscar a Stiles en el bosque pero Derek se interpuso recibiendo una apuñalada de su cuchillo que inteligentemente la mujer baño en acónito._

 

_─Aquí están._

 

_─Suculento platillos─ la voz seseante de la alta mujer  le altero, aquella era una réplica de “la medusa” que la bruja creo como su protectora; aunque también la usaba para asesinar, ya había convertido a diez personas en piedra en aquel lapso de tiempo._

 

_─Son todos tuyos mi pequeña─ dijo la vieja bruja, la medusa se acercó con lentitud hasta el nemeton, mientras Stiles cubría el rostro de Derek y  levantaba la mirada encarando a la medusa._

 

_La criatura se abalanzo, Scott y Liam aparecieron de entre los árboles derrumbándola. Liam tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se aferraba a los brazos de la medusa, las serpientes querían morderlo pero este agachaba la cabeza, Scott tenía en brazos un gran espejo redondo de plata que puso frente a la medusa que grito de horror al ver su propio reflejo. Lydia junto con Malia se acercaron al humano que parecía mareado mientras Derek intentaba levantarse con la ayuda del coyote._

 

_─ ¡MI NIÑA!─ grito la bruja viendo como la gorgona empezaba a convertirse en piedra. Esto sucedió tan rápido que cuando Liam se apartó del cuerpo de la criatura empezaba a caer rompiéndose en miles de pedazos. ─me las pagaran─ pero antes de que la bruja pudiera maldecir a los chicos, una garra perforó su pecho._

 

_─ ¡Hola!─ la brillante y blanca sonrisa de Peter estaba detrás de ella. ─Me temo que no tolerare que intentes matar a mi sobrino─ de un movimiento quito el brazo ensangrentado, en su puño llevaba el corazón de la bruja ─No importa que tan poderosos sean, arrancándoles el corazón siempre perecen._

 

_La mujer mayor cayó al suelo muerta, Scott lanzo un gruñido de advertencia al mayor que solo levanto los hombros **“Ya quitamos las maldiciones, ¿Qué importaba?”**_

 

_─Stiles, tranquilo─ Lydia lo ayudaba a incorporarse, el chico se acercó de nuevo a Derek._

 

_─Derek, Derek─ alargo la mano para tomar la del lobo que se quejaba, la brillante luz de un par de linternas lo aturdieron un poco, escucho la voz de su padre antes de caer desmayado en brazos de la pelirroja._

 

 

 

─Jeremy, ya viene la enfermera de Alex, sal de la habitación ahora─ dijo John con la puerta entre abierta, el chico se negó unos segundos a soltarlo. Al final suspiro alejándose un  con lentitud acariciando el dorso de la mano del menor ─Por favor Ale despierta, te estoy esperando.

 

 Stiles salió detrás de él, en cuanto el adolescente se marchó de la habitación echo a correr por el pasillo, la enfermera ya le había advertido que si lo veía en aquel lugar una vez más lo echaría del hospital.

 

─No sé cómo Scott trata con este muchacho─ decía John sentándose en una de la sillas que se encontraban frente a las habitaciones, mirando fijamente la puerta de la habitación de Alex.

 

Stiles percibía la cansada mirada de su padre; algo dentro de él dolía, detestaba el hospital de cierta forma, claro que va si es necesario pero habían pasado tantas cosas en aquel lugar que le daba asco incluso pisarlo. Vio que al final del corredor, Jeremy estaba recargando atento a que la enfermera saliera de la habitación para volver acercarse.

 

─Te pidió que no murieras Alexander─ dijo Stiles regresando a la escena anterior con los dos jóvenes ─ Recuerdo haberle pedido eso a tu padre cuando descubrí que estaba enamorado de él.

 

Felicidad una pequeña chispa de felicidad le reanimó la esperanza a Stiles por unos cuantos segundos.

 

 

_─ ¿Stiles? ─ Derek abrió los ojos se encontraba en la veterinaria de Deaton, Scott le contaba lo que había pasado con la bruja y la Gorgona, cuando volteo a ver, Stiles estaba entrando por la puerta pudo escuchar como su corazón se detenía por unos segundos para luego resonar con fuerza, el chico tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara cuando se lanzó contra el pecho del lobo._

 

_─ ¡Por dios Derek, No te mueras por favor!_

 

_─No, no lo haré._


End file.
